


Our War Game

by reminiscence



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, meter, poetry collection, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: There's a different war at every different angle you look from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, #013 - poetry collection combining different types of meter poetry
> 
> While I am a huge fan of poetry in general, one thing that I struggle with is working in meter. One particular friend finds this amusing (since she's a musician) but we can't seem to put our heads together and manage this. So please forgive any sad attempts that don't follow whichever meter I happen to be using… and feel free to advise!
> 
> The title is after a Digimon Adventure movie… Because why not if the shoe fits? :D

Under the table we kick the board hard.  
Above the table we smash the tiles down.

We write this: our own scars  
of braille carved into the match  
we have lit: fires bright

Till the light-  
-ning comes crash.


	2. 2

All fight.

Some stand in victory.  
Some fall and taste defeat.

Some fight half-heartedly.

All fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Forget our prior words  
spoken hurriedly.

There’s a table we have set  
decisively.

Our conversation  
will take place here  
within these hands  
we exchange.

We’ll tell the truth,  
fight the fight,  
this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Leave regrets behind.

The wind blows.

It’s time for the final hand  
you’ll play, like this, with them  
so play. Your best,  
fiercest, strongest  
last hand, last words.

You’ll win or lose.  
This hand will end it all:  
for you, for them….

It’s the final hand.

The wind blows.

Leave regrets behind.

And play your hand.


End file.
